The Unexpected Move
by thebeautifulflower23
Summary: After Finland has been living with Sweden for a while, he finally gets the nerve to kiss him. But will kissing Sweden ruin their relationship forever, or make it blossom into more than Finland could have imagined?


***Hello peoples this is a oneshot and its my first fanfiction XD thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it :D***

Quickly shutting the door behind him, Finland pressed his back against the door, blushing violently.

Ah! He thought to himself. I can't believe I just did that! I'm such an idiot!

Sve will never want to talk to me again! A couple of minutes prior to this, Finland was eating dinner with Sweden at his house.

"So, how was your recent trip to Canada? Did you have fun?"

Finland asked, trying to break the awkward silence enveloping the room. "Mmmm…it was fine."

"Um… What did you do there?" Finland pressed.

"Nuthin' much. Their maple syrup was pretty good." "I see…"

Ahhh! This always happens when we're alone!

Slowly rubbing jam on his bread with a knife, Sweden brought it to his mouth and took a large bite. While Sweden was chewing on his bread, Finland noticed a couple breadcrumbs on his face.

Maybe I should tell him. No he probably knows and will wipe it off soon. He gave Sweden a warm smile and he continued to eat his smörgås laid before him on his plate. Sweden still hasn't noticed! Maybe ill lean over and wipe them off his face for him. Rising from his chair, Finland took a napkin and leaned over to Sweden, just inches from his face.

"Fin, what is it?" Sweden asked as Finland started to move even closer until he touched Sweden's lips with his own. Pressing harder, Finland closed his eyes and tasted the bitter taste of coffee. Oh no! What am I doing?

Finland thought while bolting up from his chair. Running out of the kitchen in embarrassment, he headed straight for Sweden's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch his breath from running so fast.

"Fin, you in here?" Sweden asked Finland in his low, seductive voice. " Don't come in here!"

"Come on, let me in." "NO! It's too embarrassing!" Finland squealed, slumping down into a pathetic lump on the floor as Sweden opened the door. "Fin, its okay, really. I'm a guy so its doesn't matter that much if another guy kisses me."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?! Are you implying that that kiss meant nothing to you?" Finland was getting more and more furious and upset at Sweden and himself. "No, no that's not what I meant. Finny, come on" Sweden pressed while moving closer to Finland's body.

Suddenly, Finland felt and arm come around him and hug him from behind.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I love you." Sweden whispered into Finland's trembling ear, pulling him closer.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I love you." Sweden said just a little bit louder.

Finland turned around in Sweden arms, his face just inches away from his own. Trembling in his arms, Finland's eyes seemed to sparkle, wet with tears. Sweden pressed his forehead against Finland's.

"I love you, Tino." Sweden whispered, slowly pushing his head forward to meet Finland's lips and lock them with his own.

"Mmmf!" Finland whimpered as Sweden ran his fingers through his hair, pressing their lips together even more, slowly slipping his tongue into Finland's warm mouth. Since when did Sve call me by my name? Nobody calls me that anymore.

"Hold on," Finland gasped. "I can't hold on any longer." Sweden murmured, picking him up and laying him down on the bed. "Hey…what do you think you're doing?" Finland murmured.

Sweden stayed silent as he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, then Finland's. Finland blushed like crazy, heating up even more as time passed. Moving slightly forward, Sweden lightly kissed Finland's cheek and caressing his tender neck.

"Ah, stop it…" Finland's voice was trembling even more as Sweden continued to pursue further in touching his body. At that moment, they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Sweden! You in there? Open up, it's me." Denmark shouted, pounding on the door. Sweden and Finland both sighed. That's too bad…Finland thought. Wait, too bad? "Fin, go sit on the couch and put on a shirt or something." Sweden suggested, getting up from the bed and fixing his hair quickly and slipping on his shirt, which was on the floor. Finland, his cheeks still burning, rushed to put on his shirt and jump onto the couch, covering himself with blankets.

Sweden approached the door, opening it to Denmark's overly excited grin. "Do you have some extra alcohol on you?" "What?" Sweden muttered. "Well, you see, I invited a bunch of friends to my place and totally forgot I didn't have any drinks on me, so can you give me some?"

"…All I have is Absolute Vodka…" "What the hell man? What kind of shit is that? Those are for the Russians not you, retard." Denmark wailed. "Well…if you don't want it, then you can just leave right?" "Um, I guess…are you with someone or something? You're acting a little weird, bro."

Sweden moved in front of Denmark to hide Finland, but Denmark pushed him aside and saw Finland wrapped in blanket on the couch, _still _blushing**. **"Oh hey Finny! How's it going?" Denmark howled.

"P-Pretty good…"

"Are you okay Finny? You're acting just as weird as Sweden. Is something going on right now?" "Denmark! Can you leave now?" Sweden pestered

. Denmark raised his hand up, as if surrendering. "Okay, okay. Ill leave now, but you have to repay me later for not having good alcohol okay?" Denmark went out the door, running and waving goodbye.

"Wait, I don't owe you anything…" For what seemed like forever Sweden and Finland stood there in silence. The silence seemed to wrap around them like a cold breeze in the winter. Finally, Sweden walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Finland, pulling him into a soft and warm hug.

Shivering from the cold, Finland gladly wrapped himself in Sweden's arms. Did Mr. Sweden do this on purpose? Finland thought. Do I really look that cold? Aw…he's so nice when he wants to be. Right now he doesn't seem scary at all! He's just like a big, fluffy teddy bear. Snuggling up to Sweden's warmth, Finland sat there with a light smile on his face.

"I love you too, Berwald.


End file.
